


Thicker Than Water

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Angst, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regan almost loses Dan thanks to an error in judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome constructive criticism on all of my works. If you want to leave a comment, that's perfectly fine, but if you'd prefer to send a message, my email is goldphoenixrising@yahoo.com.

The ice breaks.

Dan is walking along the edge of the Wheeler Lake to test the ice’s thickness. Regan is a few paces away, on solid ground, and has cautioned him twice already to be careful, his warnings accompanied by several quick, abortive movements.

There’s a sharp cracking sound, Dan’s stomach plummets as he feels gravity pulling him downward. Just before he goes through the ice, he catches a glimpse of Regan’s horrified face.

Dan plunges into the frigid black water, shards of ice stabbing at his flesh, and all he knows is the overwhelming, mind-numbing cold.

He returns to awareness slowly, gradually realizing that he is chilled to his very bones. There’s a sudden, painful pressure on his chest, and he jolts upright, coughing forcefully to expel the remaining water in his lungs.

“Stop it!” He demands, initially not aware of whom he’s speaking to, occupied with concentrating on inhaling sufficient oxygen. “Jesus, you’re breaking my ribs!”

He finds himself staring into his uncle’s malachite green eyes.

Regan wastes no time lecturing him about profanity, evidently relieved that he’s healthy enough to cop an attitude, and wordlessly wraps Dan in a bone-crushing hug. 

It takes Dan a moment to remember where he is and what happened. He opens his mouth to speak to Regan, but all he manages is, “You’re still breaking my ribs.”

Regan doesn’t say anything in response, only tightens his grip.


End file.
